72 Hours
by VailoLaPena
Summary: Catherine is back in town for a case. Old feelings resurface as a terrorist plots a disaster. Alternative series ending. Catnip.
1. Tuesday

72 hours

Catherine is in town for a couple days for a case. Old feelings are resurface, while a terrorist plots.

Ch1: Tuesday

* * *

Vartann checks his watch again, as he anxiously awaits. He sees the plane land and feels his heart beat quicken. His palms became sweaty. Vartann was nervous like a teenage boy he thought. He rehearsed what he was going to say the entire car ride to the airport but none for himself speechless as he saw her smile.

A smile that just oozed confidence, and a bit of sass. A smile that could light up a room. A smile that was unbearably contagious at times, but could warm up the most frigid heart.

He smiled as they shared a quick heart. Even though they didn't leave on the best terms he couldn't deny the fact that he missed her. She continued smiling as he could not help but smile. Her eyes just as piercing as he remembered.

"How's LA?" He attempted to make small talk, as he took her luggage for her.

"It's no Vegas. What do we know?" She asked. He couldn't help but smile again.

"Brass is at your casino. He's getting us an updated victim list. Sara has point... Her and Greg are there going over the bomb and checking surveillance..." Vartann started but was interrupted.

"Where does she need me?" She asked eager.

"I am going to drop you off at the lab and then I am going back to the casino to give Brass a hand." Vartann said. They made small talk and shared brief war stories. As they pulled up in front of headquarters, and an overwhelming awkward silence took over.

"I guess I'll see you later..." She said grabbing her luggage. "We are going to get drinks later. You should come?" She said smiling again.

"I'll see you later, Cath." He said with a smile.

Catherine turned and looked at the building that she called home for many years. The elevator was still as noises and sketchy as always. The lab was busy but not chaotic. Aside from minor remodeling it looked like the same. Her absence appeared to make little difference are the ever moving engine. Catherine went to DB's office hoping that he'd be there and he was.

"Oh, Catherine!" DB shouted excited as he gave her a hug.

"Hi DB," she said smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good, good. And yourself? How's Los Angeles?" DB said sitting on his desk as Catherine took a seat.

"I'm good. I miss it here. Los Angeles is great but my roots are here... Anyway, how's Lindsay doing?"

"She's a natural. I got her with Nick now. They are looking over the getaway car. We found it a few blocks away. The driver tried to torch it but was unsuccessful." He said looking on his desk for an updated case file. Catherine stands and walks towards a plaque hanging on his wall.

"I'm sorry... about Finn."

"Yeah, me too. Her family had a nice service for her."

"And you caught the gig harbor killer?" She asked turning to face him.

"Yes, we did." DB said with a half smile. "You still haven't told me why the FBI is so interested, or is this personal because someone tried to blow up your casino?"

"Both. We are going to need to have a family meeting and I'll tell you what I know." She said with a smile as they begin walking to the break room.

Catherine sees Nick and Lindsay in the break room. Nick looks to be explaining something to her. He passes her the sugar as they share a laugh. Catherine remembered that Nick always drank his coffee black. It made it easy to get coffee for him on coffee runs.

"Mom!" Lindsay exclaimed gladly as she put her coffee down hugging her mom.

"Hi sweetheart." She said.

"Linds, go get Morgan." DB said as he left to answer his phone.

"Nicky!" Catherine cheered as Nick picked her up in a powerful hug. Catherine loves Nick's hugs. Everyone did. He was a great hugger. Catherine could smell his cologne which was subtle. His hair was always combed to perfection and his beard was tightly groomed. His shirt was incredibly soft. Nick was the only man to wear flannels in Vegas.

"Catherine..." As he remained speechless as he put her on the ground but they remained in locked in embrace. "Oh god, Cath. I missed you." He said with a heavy accent as he hugged her tight again.

"I am going to be here for three days." She said smiling at him.

"Look at you. Big federal agent." Nick chuckled as he pulled a seat out for her, and sat with her. "Linds, told me you were headed over. I didn't realize it was for a case."

"It's indeed for a case. Tower caper." Catherine said and Nick cringed as he drank his coffee.

"Who's tower?" Nick said. She went to lean on to tell him when everyone came back. After sharing hugs with everyone the team got down to business.

"10 days ago there was a break in at a BioWeapons lab in LA. It is suspected that a new lab tech Jesse Bourne is responsible. We have him on tape attacking his superior and stole what he believes to be a bioengineered weaponized anthrax." Catherine said changing the sliding accordingly.

"What do you me he believes he stole anthrax?" Greg asked.

"He stole the placebo." Catherine said matter of factly. "We found that Bourne belongs to several eco terrorism groups. One of the groups is responsible for two mass shootings in LA. The same group accepted responsibility for bombing my casino. Bourne has been having email exchange with someone with the username oldsam666, who we believe is the crispy critter in the morgue. We traced his IP address to Vegas. I have agents searching his residence now. We have to find Bourne before he realizes he has the placebo and retaliates."

"Are you taking the case from us?" Nick asked crossing his arms.

"No. Kinda. I told my bosses that you are the best, but the Feds wanna keep it in house. If we can't solve the case in three days the Feds are going to take it over." Catherine added.

"How can we help?" Nick asked standing.

"Bourne's grandmother lives in a nursing home in Henderson. So far she's the only known family. She is listed as a tenant in a condo in Henderson." Catherine said.

"Greg and I can go check it out."

"I'll text you the address." She added putting her hands on her waist.

* * *

Greg and Morgan arrive at the cozy condo in Henderson. They are met by Crawford who's eagerly holding their search warrant.

"Condo is clear. Looks like he left in a hurry." He said handing Greg the warrant. "You better take a look inside."

"What is it?" Morgan asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"After you." Crawford said. As Greg and Morgan enter the condo they see half a dozen various police scanners, maps with various landmarks circled and crossed out, several newspaper headline cut outs, with strange markings and quotes on the walls.

"Whoa." Greg said as he looked around looking at all of the markings.

"Did Catherine mention anything about a mental health issues?" Morgan asked.

"No." Greg said still speechless.

"It is nice to have Catherine back." Morgan said.

"I am too. I can't help but think Cath, and her Feds are gonna take the case though?"

"As long as we assist in the investigation. Less paperwork for us if they want to prosecute."

"Yeah, well, don't be surprised if the Feds make Bourne and the whole case disappear."

* * *

Catherine is in the break room making herself some coffee. She sees Nick asleep at the break room table. He held his head up with his head with a case file opened in front of him. She couldn't help but smile as he snored slightly. She tried to be quiet but the beeping of the coffee machine woke Nick. Nick immediately looked around embarrassed.

"So busted, Nicky..." She said laughing as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well, I was fixing to go home when we got your case. DB called for all hands." He said handing her a sugar packet as he made himself a cup.

"What's this I hear about a lab director in San Diego?" Catherine teased. Nick chuckled.

"I haven't made any decisions yet."

"Why not? San Diego is great. There lab is state of the art. The pay has to be better."

"I'm not sure. It's a big change. I'm established here. I would love to go to San Diego and run it but I'd feel bad if I left the lab now." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"How are you doing?" Catherine asked, Nick smiled.

"I'm fine." He said his accent was heavy.

"Still dating that nurse?" She asked and Nick looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know, I have to pry or else you wouldn't tell me anything."

"Lauren. No we are not together anymore."

"Why not?"

"She's crazy, and not the good kind either." Nick said slightly agitated. Catherine looked at him with a questioning look. "Anytime, I went out after shift she thought I was sleeping with someone. She would go through my phone. She was very jealous and insecure. Now, what about you?"

"What about you?"

"No. FBI keeps me plenty busy. I have been overseeing day to day lab processing, and lab auditing. It's nice to be in the field." She said shaking her head. The rest of team came in.

"So, we found some evidence that suggests Bourne suffers from paranoid schizophrenia. I gave Archie a lap top we found and probably gave Mandy a couple dozen latent prints. So you know what that means?" Greg said and Nick smiled.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"We gotta go out and catch up." Greg said.

"There's a maniac preparing to a national attack and you want to go out and drink alcohol?" Catherine asked putting her hands on her hips. Greg eagerly nodded.

"You said it was the placebo. Besides, every LEO in the state has Bourne's mugshot he can't do a whole lot especially with big brother watching. Just an hour?"

"Fine. Just a hour." She said sternly.

* * *

Several hours later... Everyone is having a good time in the bar. Alcohol, jokes, and music. Everything felt normal, like the good ol' days. The environment was relaxed, and fun. The team teased Nick's shirt. It read "if you touch my beard... I will touch your butt." Nick was a notorious ass man and he appropriately embraced his appearance. He wore a worn flannel over it but the shirt was visible and the message.

Nick and Catherine talk and take a picture of her teasing him because of his shirt. Their personalities were similar in a relaxed environment. As the more they drank the more personal boundaries blurred.

"Let's make a toast!" Greg called out as he stood on the booth seat, and Nick put his arm around Catherine. "Even though we haven't caught our guy... yet. It feels good to have the old team together one last time. Catherine coming back from the Feds and Nick going to San Diego to run the show over there... This is the best group of bad ass investigators out there!" Greg cheered loudly as everyone clinked glasses. After the toast Nick leaves to use the bathroom.

"Hey..." Vartann said to Catherine. Catherine could tell that Vartann still liked her even though he had a terrible way of showing it. Catherine did not feel the same. They had promised each other to stay friends but Catherine was worried he wanted something more.

"Hi Lou..." She said smiling.

"It's really good to have you here. Even if it's only for a short time." Vartann said strangely sober for the environment. Catherine said nothing in response as she finished her drink. "Let me get you a drink." Vartann said smiling.

"You don't have to..."

"Nah... What are you drinking? Vodka soda?" Vartann said smiling taking her glass. She tried not to smile but the alcohol wouldn't allow her to be serious. She covered her face and as she did so she felt someone come and pick her up. She didn't panic as she smelt Nick's cologne as she hugs him back.

"Oh god, Cath. I missed you." Nick said his accent plenty thick.

"Stop it, Nicky." Catherine said as he put her down. Catherine looked past and saw Lindsay talking with a young uniform officer.

"You want me to knock him out?" Nick asked smiling. Catherine smiled as she playfully pushed him. "When did she grow up? I feel like yesterday she was calling me uncle Nicky with light up sneakers on." Nick said.

"How do you think I feel, Nicky?" Catherine teased. Nick smiles as he took a sip of his beer. Nick put his arm around her and walked her out to the dance floor.

"Well, you look great." Nick said as he and Catherine began to dance. Nick and Catherine already had a personal relationship different than any other friendship. What was normal for than would not be for other people or their other friends. They danced close and handsy. Nick twirled Catherine careful not to spill his beer or spin Catherine too fast. Catherine could see Nick smiling at her but past Nick she could see an angry Vartann carelessly putting her drink at the table an walking off angrily.

"I'll be right back." Catherine said with a sigh. Nick gave his shoulders a shrug and continue to drink his beer.

"Lou!" Catherine called out as he was walking towards his car. Vartann turned around upset.

"What?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked annoyed.

"Yeah, friend." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that."

"I can't watch you and Stokes be all over each other."

"Are you serious? We aren't all over eachother. He's my best friend."

"You don't act like that. Friends don't act like that."

"You're so insecure."

"Even when we were together you preferred him over me. How am I not suppose to feel insecure? I see the way he looks at you. The way you greeted eachother and how excited he was to see suppose to believe that nothing happened between you guys? If you want Stokes don't string me along..." Vartann said leaving as Catherine rolled her eyes. This was an argument that they've had a hundred times before.

Catherine returns to the bar and sees Nick leaning against the wall. She was unsure who was holding up who. The only thing that appeared stable was Nick's grip on his beer. The group had dissipated as someone had to report on time for shift in the morning, and Sara and Grissom had many long awkward talks that lay in front of them.

"Drunk, are we, Nicky?" Catherine teased and was met by a classic smile.

"I prefer the term pleasantly intoxicated. Is everything alright?" Nick asked and Catherine rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic smile. "That good?" Nick teased. Catherine took his beer and downed it with ease. Nick smiled at her. "Feel better?"

"Working on it."

"I'll get another round."

Nick brought Catherine a beer and sat next to her in the booth. The two began to reminisce and tell tales of their new travels. They talked to each other with such ease, that it was relaxing.

"Mom..." She heard Lindsay say.

"Yes, baby." Catherine said putting her best sober face forward. Lindsay saw through it.

"I'm leaving. Morgan is going to give me a lift." Lindsay said as an awkward silence took over.

"I'll be home soon. I promise. I'm just catching up." She said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Linds. I'll make sure she gets home. Scouts honor." Nick said smiling.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Don't stay out too late."

"Yes, dear." Catherine said as Lindsay left. Nick and Catherine broke out in laughter. The continued to talk and laugh.

"Last call!" They heard the bartender yell. They looked at the table and saw it was covered in empty beer bottles.

"Wanna split a cab?" Nick asked awkwardly. Catherine just smiled at him. Nick went to stand but fell back in the booth, causing Catherine to laugh again.

"Nicky, what's up with the beard?" Catherine teased touching his shoulder.

"It makes me look tough." He said flexing a little. He felt Catherine's hand linger around on his back. He looked over at her too drunk to be confused but sober enough to see what she was doing. Before he could speak he felt her other hand reach up and touch his beard . She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Do you think we will be able to catch a cab at this hour?" Catherine said letting go of Nick and getting out of the booth. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nick making some adjustments before standing. She felt Nick grab her arm and pull her back towards him. He grabbed her face planted the most passionate kiss, he had in his arsenal, on her. Catherine held on to his flannel as Nick kept her close. Nick ended the kiss realizing he needed to breathe, and that he just stepped over the very blurred line that they had. Nick and Catherine looked at eachother with wide eyes.

Catherine brought her hands back to his face and pulled him back for another kiss. Catherine ran fingers through his hair as she felt his hands go to her hips before Nick grabbed her butt pulling her close. Catherine pulled away looking slightly shocked at him.

"You did touch my beard." Nick said smiling. Catherine bit her lip as she put her hands up his shirt sadly feeling a tank top. How many shirts did he need?

"How about we get out of here?" She said and Nick smiled. She took his hand and they walked out to the street. It turned out to be easier to get a cab then they had expected.

Nick grabbed Catherine's face kissing her again. He pulled her close as he moved his lips to her neck. Catherine held his head and pulled on his shirt. Nick began unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her chest forgetting about the cab driver. Nick pulled Catherine on top of him and kissed her again. Catherine moved her hips against him, and could feel him. Nick looked down at her hips with pouty lips.

The cab stopped and Nick threw whatever cash he had left to the cabbie and followed Catherine out of the bar. Catherine shushed Nick as she struggled to unlock her door. Once inside Catherine took Nick by the hand and quietly brought him to her room.

She turned to face him and helped him take his tank top off. Once his chest was exposed Catherine had to touch it. Kiss it. Nick worked on his belt and pulled Catherine into another kiss. He was too impatient to undo the remaining buttons on her shirt and ripped it open as it fell to the floor. He kissed her neck and shoulder as his hands went to her pants undoing them as it joined her ripped shirt. He continued to kiss her chest as they moved closer to the bed before moving onto it. Nick moved on top of Catherine helping her get free from her bra as a smile spread across his face as her breasts were free. He quickly kissed her breasts as his mouth claimed her nipple. His hands gripped the one as the other pinched the other nipple. Catherine let out a quiet moan as Nick explored her other breast. His tongue flicked across her nipple causing her to bite her lip. Nick kissed the valley between her breasts and continued his way southbound. Nick pulled her underwear off. Nick took her leg and planted gentle kisses from her ankle to her inner thigh before moving to her other thigh. One hand held her leg while the other explored her folds. His thumb gently brushing her clit as his finger made its way inside of her. She let out a quiet moan as she gripped the sheets. Catherine saw Nick's crooked smile as his mouth replaced his hand.

Nick positioned her hips just a little before he devoured her. Catherine tilted her hips as she felt his tongue. She let out a hard sigh as she took a grip of his hair. Nick had a grip on her thigh and butt as his mouth explored her.

"Oh, Nicky..." She moaned as her back arched and thighs squeezed his head. She let go of his hair and held tightly on his hands. She rocked her hips to meet his tongue letting out a stifled cry as she bit her lip. Nick let go of her hands and pushed her legs open again as she pulled him up for another kiss. Nick pinned her one hand against the bed as he entered her. Catherine dug her nails in his side and smiled as she watched his face. He kissed and nibbled her neck, as Catherine took a sharp inhale.

Nick began to rock his hips slowly as he kissed her chest. Nick let go of Catherine's wrist and put hands on the mattress on either side of Catherine. Catherine felt his chest, and abs, as he began to pick up speed. Nick returned to kiss her neck and Catherine held him close and wrapped her legs around him pulling him in more. Catherine kissed his ear as she dragged her nails across his back and shoulders. Catherine felt herself losing control and bit down on shoulder to stifle the moan that was coming from the deepest part of her soul. Nick sat up and held onto her waist and sped up even more leading out a couple grunts. Almost primal like. Catherine began moving her hips and held onto his forearms. Nick gave her two powerful thrusts before his groan matched her moans. Nick collapsed Catherine.

They smiled at eachother. Nick held Catherine's hand as he kissed it. They were tired, sweaty, and three sheets to the wind drunk. Catherine went to say something but Nick kissed her and brushed the hair out of face.

* * *

please review. It's my first story. I wrote this a while back and just got the courage to post. Let me know what you think.


	2. Wednesday

72 Hours

* * *

Wednesday

Catherine squinted her eyes as the sunlight pierced her eyes. She covered her face as her head began to pound. Why did she agree to go out? She knew she was going useless for the majority of the day now. Just an hour... She thought as she chuckled. As the light continued to blind her she tried to roll over but turned right into a bare chest. She immediately opened her eyes as she kept her hand on his chest. Even though his face was turned the other way she recognized him.

It was not his beautiful brown hair. Or his cologne that he's worn for as long as they've known eachother. Or the faded scar on his chest. Or his ridiculous farmers tan. It was how comfortable she already felt. He began to stir and rolled over to face her.

"Mornin'," he said his voice still sleepy. She reached and pulled the sheet to cover herself. Nick smiled.

"I can't believe this happened." She chuckled, and Nick smiled. She realized that she was using his arm as a pillow. He reached for the sheet and Catherine pulled it back towards herself. Nick had a wide smile. He let his hand linger around hers. "Are you coming in today?"

"DB gave me an open invite. I worked a double before catching your case. I was suppose to be catching up on sleep..." He smiled moving closer to her. He kisses her cheek.

"Nicky," she giggled, as he began to kiss her neck. The kisses were so gentle but still incredibly passionate.

"What time do you gotta go in?" He asked with a breathless sexy drawl that made her heart skip a beat. Catherine smiled before pulling him into a kiss. He kissed her jaw before going back to her returning to her neck. Nick continued his kisses south as he peppered her chest and slowly and seductively kissed her stomach.

"Nicky..." She shuttered as she ran her hands through his hair.

"You want me to stop?" He said with a smirk. Before Catherine could answer she could hear footsteps.

"Lindsay is coming." She said in a panic. Nick threw himself out of the bed grabbing whatever clothes he could reach and ran into her bathroom. Just as he shut the bathroom door Lindsay came rushing in.

"Mom, are we going to..." She said but saw her mother's room in disarray. Her appearance disheveled. "What happened in here? I didn't hear you come home... What are you doing... Or who?" Lindsay asked as she looked around the room. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. Lindsay looked utterly shocked as she saw Nick adjusting his belt. The awkward silence that took over the room was suffocating.

"I uh, I'll a... I'll see you at the lab..." Nick said awkwardly as he grabbed his flannel and quickly left.

"What in the hell, mom?" Lindsay said surprised.

"Lindsay..." Catherine said as she put her robe on.

"Gross, mom. You realize that I'm partnered with Nick, right? He's my mentor and now..."

"Lindsay, stop! It's really none of your business. We had a lot to drink last night. I have to get ready or we will be late." Catherine said more agitated with her hangover headache then Lindsay. Catherine took some aspirin and jumped in the shower.

"Mom, we gotta go!" Lindsay said growing more annoyed. Catherine jumped out of the shower and quickly got dress in a button down and black skirt. Lindsay paced in the kitchen when she hears a knock at the door.

"Hey, Linds, is your mom around?" Vartann said nervously. Vartann was holding some flowers.

"Oh, no... I want nothing to do this. She should be out in a minute. Tell her I'm in the car." Lindsay said leaving. Catherine was putting her hair up in a bun as she grabbed her briefcase. She stopped dead in tracks as she Vartann walking inside.

"Lou..."

"Listen Catherine, I'm very sorry about the way I acted. I was outline and childish." Vartann said as he came and sat down on the couch next her.

"I appreciate you saying, Lou... I have to be honest. I am not looking for a relationship. I would love to just be friends." Catherine said, Vartann shook his head. He was disappointed.

"Look, I get it. I just wanted to say..." Vartann trailed off as he squinted his eyes. "...touch my beard..." He reached and grabbed the crumbled shirt. "I will touch your butt..." He read, Catherine's face turned red.

"Oh my..." She said continuing to blush.

"I... I, uh..." Vartann stuttered. He was unable to find words. He felt like an utter fool. Vartann was very excited to see Catherine and he had all these hopes and plans for them. That shirt, that stupid shirt he though was like a knife in the heart. Vartann storms out throwing away the flowers.

* * *

Nick finally made it home. Nick feeds his excited companion, and then let's him out in his yard. Nick takes a quick shower before he and Sam went to bed. Sam looked to be a vicious police dog but was now a retired lazy cuddle bug. Nick put his arm around Sam and fell quickly asleep.

However Nick's sweet dreams were quickly interrupted as his awaken by old wet shock. He jumps awake as his vision is blurred and his ears clogged. He could hear warped yelling and barking. He feels another cold splash and realizes it's nothing but cold water. Instinct took over as he pushed the person yelling back and reached for his nightstand where his service weapon laid ready.

"Damn it, Nick!" Nick heard a familiar voice. He stopped reaching for his weapon and wiped his eyes. He stands seeing Lauren just getting back on her feet.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled trying to shake the water out of his ear. "How'd you get in here?!"

"Where were you last night?!" She yelled.

"Get out!" Nick yelled pointing but instead Lauren slapped him across the face hard knocking the remainder of the water free from his one ear. Nick tries to force Lauren out but instead she breaks free and begins throwing whatever she can at him or destroying whatever else.

"Go to hell!" She said throwing a couple picture frames at him. Nick is able to grab ahold of Lauren and drag her outside as they continue to argue. Lauren tries scratching Nick but he pushes her away off his porch. She falls to her knees and cries.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nick said holding his new found bloody nose.

"I hate you!" She screamed picking up rocks throwing them at him. Nick tries dodging the rocks.

"Are you drunk?! Stop you're gonna break my windows!" Nick yelled as he came off the porch. Lauren staggered and he could tell that she was intoxicated. Nick looked around and saw all of his neighbors outside. Nick begins to hear sirens.

The embarrassment Nick felt was suffocating as coworkers people he saw everyday explained to him the domestic violence statues as they arrested Lauren despite his pleas. They gave Nick paperwork on how to file a temporary restraining order as Lauren shouted in detail all of there sexual encounters.

Unable to sleep he returns to the lab, but he quickly learns that everyone knows what has happened. He can hear whispers and laughs as he walks there the halls of the lab. He sneaks into the back of the briefing. He hears Morgan, Sara, and Catherine discussing some lab results. He feels Lindsay's glare it had an eerie similarity of her mother's. It gave him goosebumps.

"Where can I find some black latent powder?" Lindsay asked ever so awkwardly refusing to make eye contact with Nick.

"I can get you some. Are you..." Nick started but trailed off as Lindsay walked away.

Nick releases a deep sigh as he enters the near empty supply room. The lab was in the progress of switching there methods of resupply from a quartermaster to a Pyxis machine. The problem was the Pyxis was constantly breaking down or having to reboot in the middle of there shift. He hears Catherine come in the supply room, and lock the door behind her. Nick just looked around at the scarce supply room seeing if there was anything he needed.

"Are you alright? I heard about what happened this morning." She asked.

"I'm fine. I got a TRO against Lauren. I think she took my spare key when we were together and that how she go into my house."

"You weren't together?"

"We broke up like six months ago. She's still been calling and yelling at me. Which I guess was fine? I wasn't the best boyfriend... Not that it matters since she broke into my house. There's nothing is going on between us." He said crossing his arms resting against the small table in the room. Catherine nods and smiles as she hands him his t shirt.

"You left this at my house." Catherine said tossing him his shirt.

"Oh, thanks. I couldn't find it this morning..." Nick trailed off awkwardly. "I hope I didn't cause any awkwardness with you and Lindsay."

"Too soon to tell. She's pretty wrapped up in the case... Uh, Vartann found that." Catherine said uncomfortably.

"Why was he there?"

"He came to apologize about last night, i guess we fought last night. I don't really remember."

"You and him?"

"I told you it was nothing."

"Last night was..." Nick chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Crazy." She said as she bit her lip. Nick's face lit up as he smiled.

"What... Wha... What should we..." Nick fell over his words as his eyes followed her. Nick found himself speechless as Catherine walked towards him and her fingertips lightly touched his chest.

"We don't have to decide now. I don't know, Nicky." Catherine said pulling her hand away as she had a moment of clarity. "Nicky, what are we doing? We've been friends for too long to mess it up for what a one night stand?!" Catherine argued as Nick stood there confused unable to form a thought.

"Cath..." Nick uttered only for Catherine to walk away to plant her hands on a nearby counter not facing him hoping to gather her thoughts together.

"Just give me a minute!" She said upset.

"We don't have to do anything, Catherine. You have been my best friend for twenty years I wouldn't trade that for the world and I'll be damned if we are just going to throw it away from one night. It doesn't have to happen again." Nick said trying to be comforting.

"We've said that before." Catherine nervously chuckled still looking away. Nick laughed too.

Years and years ago, Nick and Catherine had a brief fling that just never turned into anything, and it fizzled out. They remained friends. It was the strangest but strongest friendship either one of them have had.

"We will mean it this time?" Nick said trying to be reassuring as he chuckled.

"It's different now. Lindsay is an adult. For god sake you're mentoring her. I am out in LA. You are going to be running the lab in San Diego. There's a terrorist loose with what he thinks is a BioWeapon. We can't do all of this." She said putting a hand on his chest. Nick just continued to smile. As her hand made contact with him she had an overwhelming flashback from the night prior that was only worsen by his smile. Catherine couldn't help but let her hand linger. She slid her hand across his chest before moving it up to the back of his neck. She guided him to her face. She could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't help but kiss him.

Nick was a great lay, she thought. She shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. The man was just a walking sex. They've fooled around in the past and they remained friends why would this be any different. She justified. She wanted this. As much as she convinced herself that LA was great it isn't. Everything over there was just not Vegas. Not her. Not familiar. He coworkers sucked, and her sex life just never got going over there for her. It was rough.

Nick lifted Catherine up putting her on the nearby counter while they kissed. Nick held Catherine's face as he kissed her passionately. Catherine wrapped her arms around him pulling him close. Nick pushed up Catherine's skirt as Catherine fought to untuck his shirt. Nick helped as he pulled his shirt over his head. Nick began kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. Catherine began feeling his chest, and abs. Everything was just so much better then she remembered. Once her shirt was unbuttoned Nick pulled her close as he kissed her hard again. Catherine began unbuckling his pants, as Nick returned to kissing her neck and shoulder. Catherine was able to free him from his pants. Nick grabbed Catherine's face looking into her eyes.

They felt like dirty teenagers trying to get a quickie at the lab. The thrill kept them going. At any point getting caught. Yeah, sure, the door was locked but that would just prevent them from getting caught in the act. They work with observant crime scene investigators. They'd be busted the moment someone would knock on the door. Oh well, they said with a kiss.

Nick reached up Catherine's skirt and gently slid her underwear off. Nick kissed her again as he picked her up to position her a little better. As he placed her back on the counter she jumped a little.

"Cold." She whispered as she held on tight as she felt unbalanced. Nick held her lower back and her upper thigh. Catherine held onto the back of his neck. She pulled him close kissing his neck. Nick slowly entered her letting out a quiet groan. Catherine held on tighter.

"Oh god, Cath..." He said breathless as he continued to enter. She took all of him as Catherine wrapped her legs around him pulling him in. Nick slowly thrusted at first but then his strokes fastened. Catherine held onto his neck tight and used her other arm to gain leverage. Her waist began meeting his. She stifled her moans into his neck as he began to pound away. She felt herself losing control as she pulled him deeper. Catherine was unable to hold herself up as she tried to use before arm to hold herself up against the countertop. Nick took her hips with both hands.

"Nicky..." She moaned. Catherine let out a loud grunt as her body began moving against him. She pulled him close as she rode out her orgasm. His groan and grunts in her ear carried her along. Nick thrusted deeply a couple more times before falling into the crook of her neck. Catherine giggles as she kissed his ear and neck. Nick smiled as he held Catherine's face and kissed her once more. Catherine's phone buzzed across the mental counter.

"Do you gotta go?" Nick asked breathless.

"It's a tech in Quantico. She found some of Bourne's internet buddies, and it looks like his grandmother is back." She said as Nick helped her down. "Who do you wanna see?"

"I'll go see grandma..." Nick said adjusting his belt. "We should go before someone..."

"Yes, you're right... And Nicky?" She said as he unlocked the door.

"Yeah,"

"See you later." She said with a quick kiss. Nick smiled.

Nick leaves and just as he exits the supply room he gets a text from Lindsay telling him that she found the powder and is waiting in the garage. Nick looks up and sees Vartann talking with another detective. Nick walks towards Vartann so he could stop by his locker. Nick looks up seeing Vartann quickly walking towards him.

"Stokes," Lou said angrily.

"Lou, let's not do this." Nick pleaded as he tried to walk by as Vartann continued to block him.

"Tell me man to man." He asked as Nick began to grow annoyed that Vartann wouldn't move.

"You don't wanna have this conversation," Nick said annoyed. Nick pushed past him.

"You son of a..." Vartann said as he threw a haymaker at Nick. Nick ducked and pushed Vartann down. Vartann explodes off his feet trying to tackle Nick. Nick tries to just push Vartann away. He had no interest or intention of fighting. Luckily Greg and Crawford quickly separate the pair before a big crowd grew. Nick quickly went to his locker before meeting Lindsay in the parking garage.

Nick tries to make small talk with Lindsay but she continue to ignore him. He could tell she was aggravated with him. Nick was not mad at her for being mad at him. She was justified. This situation just became incredibly awkward. As they pulled ahead Crawford went ahead in the nursing home.

"Linds, wait up... Please." Nick said as she continued to walk away. Nick grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. She promptly pulled her arm away. "Lindsay, talk to me! Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the case?"

"That's the plan. Do you think that this is okay?" She said annoyed with him. "I always thought you were a stand up guy despite what people said but you're not. Not that I'm surprised... But my mom, Nick? Are you serious?!" She yelled pushing him.

"Your ma and I had too much to drink, and we got a little carried away. I'm sorry that you saw what you saw and that now you feel that this is awkward..."

"Awkward? Are you serious? You slept with my mom."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't intend to make your mom a one night stand. You and your mom mean the world to me. I'm not a bad guy." Nick argued.

"When we get back to the lab I will ask for a new mentor." She said.

"Lindsay..."

"Just stop." She said frustrated, as she walked away.

Nick looked up at the sky trying to get his thoughts together. Nick could feel himself getting incredibly angry. Nick looks in the parking lot and sees a vehicle matching the description that Bourne had.

"Aye, Crawford. Check this one." Nick said pointing to the vehicle. Crawford walks towards the vehicle as he runs the VIN number through dispatch and Nick looked around the vehicle looking for any clues on the driver. Lindsay looks around and sees a weary man with a backpack acting strangely.

"Jesse! Jesse Bourne!" Lindsay shouted and the man took off. Lindsay took off ran after as the man ran through the crowd into a nearby alley. Crawford followed as Nick assisted an elderly woman to a nearby by bench before following.

Nick joins the chase but quickly feels the muscle fatigue of being awake and active without a lot of sleep. Nick tries to keep up but is far behind Crawford with no sight of Bourne or Lindsay. Crawford is able to rush pass Lindsay as Bourne hops over a fence. Crawford jumps down and looks around.

It is very quiet. Crawford looks around but does not see Bourne or anything. He draws his weapon and turns the corner of the alleyway. Just as he turns the corner Bourne strikes Crawford in the chest with a piece of scrap mental. Crawford fell dropping his weapon as he tried to catch his breath. Lindsay continues to chase the suspect into an old worn down abandoned warehouse. Just as Lindsay got out of sight Crawford could hear Nick coming.

"Crawford! Are you okay?" Nick said breathless as he came to stop nearly falling on his jelly legs.

"Yeah... Go! He's in there!" Crawford said coughing as he tried to get his bearing. Nick pulls out his weapon as he tried to control his breathing. Nick turned down his portable as he cautiously turned the corner. He hears a struggle. He sees Lindsay's weapon slide across the ground. Nick rushed into the room against his better judgment. Nick holstered his weapon as he watches Bourne and Lindsay wrestle. Nick pushes Bourne away nearly falling as well. Nick gets back on his feet and sees a gun pointed at him.

"Jesse, my name is Nick. We can talk about this..." Nick said breathless as he move to stand in front of a very scared Lindsay. Lindsay was paralyzed by fear as she just watched with her hands up. Bourne stood there silent.

"You speak but no not what you say! Shut up!" Bourne rambled.

"Jesse, please we can..." Nick started but was interrupted by a gunshot. It felt like someone took a major league swing right into his chest. The noise alone made both their ears ring. The force of shot sent Nick crashing into Lindsay. Lindsay did her best to catch Nick. She looked up just as Bourne fled.

"Oh god... Oh god..." Lindsay panicked as Nick was gasping looking straight up at the ceiling. Lindsay's hands shook terribly as she grabbed her radio. "Charlie... 07 Lindsay. Officer down." She said with a shaky voice. Lindsay dropped the radio and attempted to hold pressure on the wound as remember her tactical life support class. As she pushed Nick groaned as if falling back in his body. Nick coughed violently as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Linds..." Nick said with a raspy voice.

"Oh god, Nick. I'm so sorry. I.. I..."

"Get off me. Get your weapon." Nick said and was met by a confused Lindsay. Lindsay pulled her hands away and saw that he wasn't bleeding. She reached and holstered her weapon as Nick attempted to sit up but was unsuccessful.

"What is it?" She asked still worried. Nick ripped his shirt revealing his soft armor vest that he was wearing underneath.

"Holy shit... I forgot how bad that hurt. Hurts..." Nick groaned. Lindsay untucked his shirt trying to look underneath the best. She couldn't get the best look but could already see a bruise forming.

"I called for help. Just relax." She said trying to keep him comfortable. Despite her pleas Nick struggled to stand. They hear the sirens grow louder.

"Who's down?!" Crawford yelled as he came running in.

"I took... One to the... Vest..." Nick said coughing. Nick held himself up against some wooden pallets. "I'm fine." Nick said holding his chest.

"Where's Bourne?" Lindsay asked as she worried watched Nick.

"He got away." Crawford said.

"Nick, why don't you sit?" Lindsay asked worried. She put a comforting hand on his back but he immediately moved away from her. "Nick..." She said as a series of gunshots broke out. Nick pushed Lindsay against the wall as they all took cover. The shots stopped.

"Situation?!" Crawford yelled.

"Code four." A uniform yelled back. The trio hurried out the best they could. They see Bourne laying face down in a pool of blood.

"Damn..." Crawford said looking down at the body. Lindsay fought back tears as her nerves were on fire. Nick wanted to comfort and scold her, knowing full well that this was her first close call. However he began to feel very lightheaded as his chest pains radiated across his whole body.

"Son of a..." Nick said as his steps became staggered as he made it to a nearby bench. "Crawford... Help me get the best off..." Nick said becoming pale and sweaty. Nick struggled to unbutton his shirt with shaky hands.

* * *

please review! Trying to put in some drama


	3. Wednesday Night

72 hours

Ch3: Wednesday Night

* * *

Catherine has her car come to a screeching halt as she frantically arrives on scene. The scene isn't as chaotic as she thought it would be. She heard Lindsay's voice call out the officer down but heard nothing afterwards. She sees an ambulance and walks to it as fast as she could in heels. She could hear yelling... Nick yelling.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Nick shouted upset as he pointed at her. Lindsay was obviously shaken.

"I thought..."

"No, you didn't think! You could've easily have gotten yourself killed! The ink are you card isn't even dried yet! Have you got any damn sense?!" Nick yelled again further upsetting Lindsay. "You don't listen! For god's sake, Ray. I told you to leave and you wanted to take your time... And now look..." Nick said upset rubbing his forehead. Lindsay went from really upset to really confused.

"What are you..." Lindsay said wiping a tear. Nick groaned as he began to rub his hands together nervously.

"Lindsay!" Catherine called up trying to hide her anxiety. She sees Lindsay arguing with Nick. Catherine ran over to her, giving her a big hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... Fine..." Lindsay said smiling, it was obvious she was shaken up. Lindsay tried to hide her shaking hands. Catherine inspected Lindsay for injuries but Lindsay pulled her arms away. "Mom, I am fine. What's wrong with Nick?" She said sternly. Catherine gave her another strong hug.

"Get off of me!" Nick yelled pushing the paramedic down. Nick staggers away from the ambulance wiping his face. His behavior was erratic but she's seen it before.

"Damn it, Nicky." She said as she cautiously approached.

"I said don't touch me!" He yelled again as the other paramedic approached him. Nick began looking around as he held his chest wincing.

"Nicky," she said knowing full well it would startle him. Nick spun around and saw Catherine. He looked slightly relieved in his highly agitated state.

"Catherine..." Nick said excited. Catherine tried to hold his hands but he continuously pulled them away. "You gotta go. Help Ray... Clark, he's..." Nick tried to ramble on upset as Catherine tried to reason with him.

"Nicky." She said holding his hand. He had a confused expression.

"He's... He's bleeding... I think he's dead..." Nick said panicked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Nicky, take a deep breath. You're safe. Nicky..." Catherine said holding his hand tight. Nick looked around and pulled his hand away. He turned around and cover his face.

"Is Lindsay alright?" He said frustrated with his face still covered.

"She's fine. Are you alright?" Catherine asked again touching his back but he pulled away. Nick remained quiet, as he rubbed his forehead. Catherine sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Are you going to let the paramedics help you?" She asked him again.

"I'm fine." He said matter of factly. Nick took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"Nick..."

"Damn it, Catherine! I told you I'm fine! I don't need any help from them, or you! Leave me alone!" Nick exploded telling at her. Catherine remained stoic.

Perks of being friends with someone so long is that you know and understand certain behaviors. After the shooting Nick suffered from PTSD. He continues to suffer with it but had a better understanding of his triggers and was usually able to calm himself down. Catherine knew that between the PTSD and the pain he had was causing his agitation.

"I'm sorry, Cath..." Nick said as his face softened. Catherine smiled. Nick winced touching his chest. "How's Lindsay?"

"She's fine, Nicky. Why don't you sit down, and let me take a look?" Catherine said softly.

"I'm..."

"You're holding your chest and still wearing your vest. Let me look?" Catherine said. She helped him pull off his shirt giving them flashbacks of the events early. She then took off his used soft armor vest and untucked his under shirt. He had a larger bruise forming on his chest.

"See it didn't even break the skin," Nick said with a nervous smile.

"Nick, you probably broke some ribs..."

"I know there broken." He said grimacing.

"Go to the hospital. Get checked out, please." Catherine said Nick opened his mouth contemplating an argument but his chest hurt with every breath. "Please, don't argue with me. Let me get Lindsay settled and I will meet you at the hospital." Nick sighed as he climbed in the back of the ambulance.

The car ride was awkward and uncomfortable. Lindsay continuously replayed the events all while being confused about Nick's behavior. She had been with him now just shy of six months and she's never heard him curse or even raise his voice. He had redirected her before or critique her skills but never yelled. She's known him her whole life and only heard yell like like that once, and oddly enough it was at her father.

"I have to get gas." Catherine said smiling at Lindsay. Lindsay nodded still uneasy.

"Why was he acting like at?" Lindsay said following her mom.

"I'm not going to make excuses for him. He shouldn't have talked to you like that. After Nick was shot... he had trouble." Catherine said trying to sugarcoat it. "He was diagnosed with PTSD. It's gotten a lot better. He's able to recognize his triggers and handle them. There's still certain triggers that he has that... Well, you saw him."

"How long til I stop shaking?" Lindsay said looking at her hands.

"A couple hours."

"Nick was right. I shouldn't have chased him." Lindsay said.

"You shouldn't have,"

"I was mad at him, and I don't know... I was trying to prove a point and could've died." Lindsay said wiping her eyes.

"Mad at him?" Catherine asked confused. Lindsay gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Oh... I take it you didn't know he was wearing a vest?"

"No, I've been with him all this time and didn't know."

"Don't beat yourself up. I found out in a similar way. Nick usually wears a vest in the field. It's second nature from his days as a police officer."

"I thought I was done for and then Nick fell on me." Lindsay said replaying the events again in her head.

"Your nerves will be shot for a little while come on let's get you home and settled in." Catherine said giving her a hug.

"Nick will give the nurses hell of you don't get there." Lindsay chuckled. "I should say thanks, especially given how much hell I gave him today." Catherine's phone chirps and she chuckles. "What is it?"

"It's Nick. He says I hope four broken ribs are worth a pizza." Catherine chuckled as they drove off.

"Do you love him?" Lindsay asked, Catherine looked at her surprised.

"Why would you ask that?" Catherine asked growing uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on. For someone who's suppose to be observant you don't see it? The way his face lit up when you walked in. When he hugged you. Now, you're getting him pizza from his favorite place." Lindsay said skeptical.

"He's like that with everyone. We've been friends with eachother for a long time, Lindsay."

"Keep telling yourself that, mom. Not that it's any of my business but this isn't the first time this has happened. Nick loves you and you know it. You know Nick will never say anything because he doesn't want to lose you as his friend." Lindsay said smiling shaking her head.

Lindsay and Catherine wander around the hospital smelling like a pizza. Catherine was surprised not to hear him arguing with any nurses or doctors. Once they find the room Catherine shows him the box of pizza. Nick's face lit up as he recognized the logo on the box.

"Ah, thanks!" Nick said excited as he sat up. They saw that his bruised was bigger. "No, ma, Catherine brought me some food." Nick said on the phone. Nick casually just put his phone down in his lap as he struggled to sit up to eat the pizza. Catherine smirked as she took the phone, and handed him a piece of pizza.

"Hello Mrs. Stokes," Catherine smiled.

"Oh Catherine, dear, call me Jill. Did Nicky tell you about his big job offer?"

"He did." She chuckled. Nick's mother was always so cheery and happy.

"Only problem is that it's in the wrong state." Jill laughed. "My baby boy is going further away." Catherine laughed, as Nick rolled his eyes. Nick smiled as he choked away on the pizza. The pain medication always made him hungry. "alright, let me call Cisco. Make sure my baby rests please, and if he needs us out there we are on the next flight."

"Jesus, ma! I'm fine." Nick groaned.

"Nicholas!" She shouted on the phone. Nick sighed.

"Sorry, ma. I call you later." Nick said apologetically. Just as Catherine hung up her own phone began to ring. Catherine groaned and left the room.

"I'll be right back." Catherine said leaving. Nick checked his watch.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked Lindsay offering her a piece of pizza. Lindsay chuckled taking the other slice.

"I'm okay. Thank you... I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for you walking in and seeing what you saw." Nick said awkwardly.

"We don't have to talk about that." Lindsay joked, and they both laughed. "I'm sorry. I froze back there."

"I didn't think you were wearing a vest, and your ma would've had my hide if anything had happened to you." He said smiling. His accent strangely soothing. "I gave your ma my word that I'd look out for you. Just do me a favor and never chase a suspect without a vest alright." Nick smiled trying to stand up.

"I promise... Where you going?"

"I'm ready to go." Nick smiled with a dopey expression.

"Where are you going, Nicky?"

"I'm ready to go... What's wrong?" Nick asked immediately noticing her tone had changed.

"The girls' caseworker, her mother worked at my casino. They can't find any family." Catherine said still troubled. Nick pulled himself to his feet using the IV pole.

"When are we picking them up?" Nick said recognizing the passion in her voice.

"I'm waiting for a call back. My lawyer has submitted a request for temporary guardianship." Catherine said kind of shocking the two of them but not quite. Nick hit his nursing alarm. The nurse comes in surprised to see him standing.

"I'm ready to go." Nick said putting his hands on his hips. The nurse did not look happy.

"Let me talk with the Doctor." She said leaving.

"Sam has probably destroyed the house..." Nick said with a groan as he rubbed his face. "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Catherine asked seeing him suddenly get frustrated.

"Lauren trashed my house this morning. I was going clean it up when I got home, and... Oh god, this sucks..." Nick said wiping his face.

"Don't worry about it. We will pick up Sam, and come over to my place for dinner and rest." Catherine said touching his shoulder. Nick looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Is that alright with you, Lindsay?" Nick said looking still at Catherine.

"Yeah." She chuckled.

They left the hospital with an out of work note and a decent helping of painkillers that would last Nick at least until he met with his doctor again. They picked up Sam and Nick grabbed some clothes and headed over to Children Protective Services to wait to see about the girls. Sam was loving the attention that Lindsay was giving him.

"I have to wait to meet with their case worker. It might be a little while." She said petting Sam. Sam was loving all the attention he was getting. "Where's Nick?"

"He's outside." She said as Sam laid down exposing his belly for her.

"I'll be right back." Catherine said going outside. She sees Nick playing on his phone while smoking a cigarette. Nick occasionally smoked on and off throughout the years. A disgusting habit that he had little ambition to quit. "You know I hate that you do that right?" She said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I know..." Nick said blowing the smoke in the air. Nick smiled putting his arm around her. "Ecklie keeps texting me. Was he on scene? Am I in trouble?" Nick asked confused as he forwarded Ecklie's call.

"No, I didn't see him. Why would you be in trouble?" She asked and Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Are you on grubhub?"

"What do you think the girls are going to want for dinner? By the time we leave here it'll be late. I figured this might be easier. Maybe get a pizza? Everyone loves pizza." Nick said shrugging his shoulder.

"I could kiss you." She says softly as she hugs him. Nick is and has always been her rock. The president of her fan club. Her partner in crime. Her protector. Her best friend.

"Could?" Nick smiled.

"Not while you stink of cigarettes." She teased as she left. Nick flicked his cigarette away and chased after her.

"Hey now..." He chuckled.

They waited about an hour before they were able to take the girls home. Nick ordered a pizza which was a huge hit. It took a little while for the girls to settle in, but they were able to with some assistance from Sam who immediately fell in love with the girls. Nick prepared the guest room for them, as Catherine watched cartoons with them. Lindsay called it an early night as she quickly realized she underestimated how tired she truly was. Catherine took a shower before joining Nick in the living room. She pours herself a glass of wine and gives Nick a bottle of water with some pain medication.

"Cheers," he joked as he laid back in her recliner. She joined Sam. Sam just stared at Nick.

"What's he doing?" Catherine chuckled as she pet him.

"He wants to play with the girls?" Nick asked but Sam remained the sleep. "He's a prince. He wants to sleep in their bed?" Nick said and Sam perked up. "Go." Nick said and Sam trotted off.

"Nicky, what have I gotten myself into. I haven't taken care of any children in a long time. Even when Lindsay was that little I had my parents, and Eddie."

"Lindsay and I will help. What you're doing is great. Even if it's only temporary. You're a great mom." Nick said with a smile.

"Miss Catherine..." They heard a squeaky voice say from behind them.

"Alina, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Catherine said putting her wine glass down.

"I had a bad dream." The little girl said upset. Catherine picked her up, and brought her back to the room with Sam in tow. "What if the bad man comes after me and my sister?"

"That bad man went away forever. He will never be able to hurt you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive, and you see Sam. He's going sleep in here with you tonight. See Sam is a special dog." Catherine smiled as she brushed Alina's hair back as the she has a sleepily smile across her face.

"Special?" She asked getting comfortable.

"Sam was a police dog. Sam's job was to make sure that bad guys stayed away or he helped bring them to jail. Sam will make sure no bad guys come anywhere near you tonight, okay?" Catherine said softly as Alina fell fast asleep. Catherine left the room and went back down stairs to join Nick. Nick was stuck at the edge of the recliner. He couldn't muster the strength to get off the recliner, but he could hear everything she said.

"Is she asleep?" Nick asked as he heard her get close.

"Yes." She walked by and Nick grabbed her hand. Nick was incredibly touched by her actions but was dumbstruck for words. His thumb stroked the back of her hand. "Nicky..." She said and Nick kissed her hand. Catherine joined him on the recliner straddling his hips.

"I, uh," Nick stuttered as it became awkward.

"We should talk about last night. It was..."

"Incredible." Nick said finally finding his words. She blushes. "You have nothing to be blushing for, it was incredible. You were incredible."

"Nicky, it was incredible. I just didn't expect it to happen and it did. I'm not mad it happened at all..." She said before making a face at him as she felt him grow against her inner thigh. "Nicky," she chuckled, as she blushed again putting her hand it.

"Dont go starting something now," Nick said with a smirk.

"I hardly started this." She chuckled.

"You're on top of me, Cath." He said keeping his hands on her thighs. While she tried to stay on topic it was difficult feeling him against her thigh. Nick was like a really fun bicycle once you get back on the bike you forget how much fun it is, and now she was trying to be serious and all she could think about is riding the bike. She couldn't help but kiss him. Nick smiles as he holds her face.

"Nicky, I need more than just... This." She said pulling away keeping her hands on her chest.

"I think you're amazing." He said keeping her close.

"Nicky..."

"I'm not just saying that, Cath. You're amazing." He said holding her face lightly stroking her cheek. "I'm just in awe. You have me speechless, and I can't..." Nick said struggling to find his words.

"Nick." Catherine said holding his hand.

"Catherine, I'd give you the world if I could." Nick pleaded. Catherine smiled as she kissed him again. Nick continued to keep Catherine close tugging at her oversized shirt. She pulled held his head running her fingers through his still damp hair. She pressed her chest against his and he hissed and pulled away slightly.

"Are you alright?" She said worried pulling away.

"I'm fine... I'll be dead if Lindsay catches us." Nick said kissing her. Nick kissed her jaw and and just under her ear. Nick slid his hands under her shirt. Nick pulled her shirt off and pulled her close again as he kissed her chest.

"Are you sure..." Catherine said breathless as Nick kissed her collarbone.

"Lose the pants." Nick said just as breathless. Catherine smiled as her eyes grew wide. She slowly got off his lap. She seductively and slowly took her pants off being sure to dramatize her hips. Seeing Nick's face gave her the boost of confidence she didn't even know she was looking for, but it was nice. "Get over here." Nick said with a smile holding her hand. She climbed back on his lap. Nick's hands continued to roam. Nick had one hand on her lower back and the other on her breast as he kissed it. She reached down taking him ion her hand as she kissed his neck. Nick was able to slide his pants down just enough which proved to be harder than he thought. Between his sore ribs and Catherine he could barely hold back.

Catherine sighed as he took her. His grip on her hips so tight that she thought for sure he'd leave bruises. She pushed the recliner back as she slowly moved her hips. She put her hands on his chest for leverage. Nick was mesmerized by her movements. Her hips rolling onto him and her breasts bouncing in front of him was like dangling a delicious candy just out of reach.

"Oh god, Cath..." Nick groaned as Catherine had a white knuckle grip on his shirt. Catherine flung her head back as she moaned. Nick sat up keeping her close as he held her tight meeting her thrusts. Catherine held Nick's head for balance as he did all the work. Her highpitched moan was stifled in his neck. Catherine looked at him as she grinded into him, she brushed her hair out of her face. She felt herself losing control as leaned back holding his legs as he slammed into her. Nick let out another groan before resting his head in between her breasts.

"You're amazing," she said breathless as she kissed his cheek. Nick laid back exhausted as Catherine rested her head on his chest.

* * *

please review! Thoughts?


	4. Thursday

72 Hours

Thursday

* * *

Catherine comes home after dropping the girls off at school. She's exhausted. As she comes through the door she sees Nick and Lindsay eating breakfast together, while talking about the case. Nick stands pouring Catherine a cup coffee.

"Thank you." She said graciously.

"How'd the girls do?" He asked resting against the counter.

"They are fine. I have to go down to the lab later help Sara finish processing. What do you guys have planned today?" Catherine asked sipping her coffee.

"I have to meet with Ecklie in a little while." Nick said shrugging his shoulders. "I was going to give Lindsay a ride."

"Okay, I have to take a nap and then I'll see you at the lab." She said touching his chest leaving.

"Let me get dressed, kid, and then we will go." He said leaving in the opposite direction. Lindsay nodded. She prepared a mental checklist in her head and the first thing on the list was calling her mechanic finding out the service of her own car.

Nick and Lindsay arrived at the lab and immediately separated to carry out their business. Nick slowly walked towards Ecklie's office. He was trying desperately to figure out the cause of this meeting. Perhaps, Ecklie heard about Nick's mini meltdown. Nick groaned he would be damned if he had to go back to therapy for that. Before Nick knew any better he was standing outside Ecklie's office.

"Come on in, Stokes." Ecklie called out and Nick went int trying to figure out if he was upset about this encounter.

"Hey Ecklie," Nick said as he shook hands and sat down. Nick felt a little anxious. He's never had the best luck in this office.

"How are you feeling?" Ecklie asked smiling.

"I'm alright. Just a couple broken ribs." Nick said flatly. "What's going on, Ecklie?"

"Nick, there's something I've been waiting to talk to you about. Undersheriff Lennon is retiring. It's sudden... Bill's wife was diagnosed with breast cancer so he wants to be home and take care of her."

"That's too bad." Nick said genuinely saddened by the news, and then very confused on why Ecklie was telling him.

"I know that Nolan offered you the job out in San Diego..."

"What are you saying, Conrad?"

"I want you to be my undersheriff. I want to groom you for this job." Ecklie said pointing at his desk.

"Me? Wh... Why?"

"You are a champion of the people. The victims and the victims' families that you help have nothing but glowing things to say about you. The people of Clark county love you. You were a patrolman before being a CSI you could appeal to everyone who works here. I plan on retiring soon. I don't want this department to fall again to corruption, and in order to do that I need someone I trust leading them." Ecklie said and Nick sat back shocked.

"I... I... Don't know what to say." Nick said shocked.

"Think about it. Let me know." Ecklie said. They shook hands and Nick left.

* * *

Catherine joined Morgan assisting her in her evidence documentation. The pair made small talk while still diligently working. Catherine tried to stay focus but her thoughts began to overwhelm her.

"I'm staying." She said stopping everything she was doing. Morgan looked up at her.

"Staying? Here? You are coming back!" Morgan said excited running over to give her hug. "Oh yay! Have you told DB?" She saw Catherine's blank expression on her face. "Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything seems to be coming together. My daughter is here. My casino is here. The girls are here. You are all here. I'm happy. I really am... I'm having the best sex of my life." Catherine said rubbing her face.

"That sounds great. Again, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I... Have you ever felt like you jumped into something to fast? A relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Timing has always been something that has destroyed us. Finally we get together and the timing couldn't be worse. We'd never make a long distance thing work. We are too physical. He's got some big career moves up ahead..."

"And you are worried that he will leave you?"

"No, I don't want him to turn down this great opportunity to stay here for the possibility of a relationship that probably won't work out anyway."

"Cut yourself some slack."

"I can't. I know us." Catherine said rubbing her face.

"Well, maybe... End it. If it gets you this stressed out thinking about it maybe it's not good then."

"I think you're right." Catherine said sitting down pretending to smile.

"I can finish this stuff..."

"No, it's fine. I'll stay." Catherine said resuming her work. "What's the latest lab gossip?" Catherine asked smiling hoping to deflect any further conversation about herself.

"I haven't had anyone to share gossip with since you left. Nick and Greg can never keep up. Sara doesn't care for it. Finn liked it, but was either the center of the rumors, or was distracted by them..."

"The center of it?" Catherine asked. She had never met Finn but heard a lot of things about her. She was sure they'd get along and be friends.

"She was intense, a fire bird. She did what she wanted and didn't who saw or what they thought." Morgan said reminiscing pleasure memories between the two. "At the holiday party her and Nick were doing shots of tequila."

"Oh yeah," Catherine said still focusing on her work.

"You want some juicy gossip? Rumor was that Ecklie caught them in the garage... Finn denied it."

"Denied it?" Catherine asked her attention now peaked.

"She said it wasn't Ecklie she wouldn't say who it was." Morgan said smiling.

"They were together?"

"Not together. Casually having sex was how she put it. Nick did have a girlfriend. You should've seen it when Lauren came here she slapped him right in the face in the bull pen... Nick didn't tell you." Morgan said surprised.

"No, he didn't." Catherine said slightly annoyed. She sent out a text asking him to meet her in the bunk room. Nick quickly texted back. Catherine found herself angry with Nick. She was finding a lot more out being home then he ever led on. She wouldn't be surprised if they haven't talked but they spoke to eachother regularly. She did not know Nick and Lauren broke up, she didn't know why, she didn't know he was sleeping with Finn. He didn't even tell her that Finn had died.

Catherine sat on the bottom bunk in the empty room awaiting Nick. She had a terrible knot in her stomach. Nick gave the door a subtle knock before coming in. He looked so happy, and so relaxed.

"I was just about to text you..." Nick said seeing her on the bed. "Want me to lock the door?" He said with a smirk.

"Nicky, we need to talk." She said. Nick realized that this was important and she did not look as happy to see him as he was for her.

"What's up?" He said as he remained standing.

"Nicky, we can't do this anymore..." She said bluntly and Nick just stood there confused. "I have a lot going on, and you have some big decisions... I don't want either of us to make a rash decision..."

"Like this one?" Nick said upset crossing his arms.

"Stop. This isn't a relationship. This is just some sex. I need more."

"Wha... What about last night? I told you... Cath, we are good together."

"Are we?"

"Is this about Lauren? I told you..."

"Tell me about Lauren. Why again did you break up?" Catherine said with a hint of attitude.

"Are you serious? I told you I wasn't a good boyfriend while her and I were together. I stepped out. I cheated. Is that what you wanna hear? I slept with Finn? I did. Once in this very room I think." Nick said in his annoyed tone. Catherine rubbing her face as she stood up.

"I can't believe I thought you had changed..." She yelled pointing her finger at him.

"You've been jumping my bones since you landed." Nick said with a smile. "Don't act innocent, and don't go blaming me."

"You are right. It is my fault. My fault for thinking that my best friend had changed and was ready for a relationship when you can't even tell me what's going on with you."

"I'm the problem?!"

"Stop! I don't want to fight... Just go to San Diego." She said pushing past Nick leaving.

"What the fuck just happened..." Nick said under his breath. Nick tried to follow her out but saw a crowd of people. Nick rubbed his face and went outside.

Nick's hands shook as he tried to light a cigarette. Nick sat down on a nearby bench and got lost in his thoughts. Two great job opportunities were now at his feet. Each with there own pros and cons. He couldn't decide. The pay was about the same, but it was never about the money. Before he knew it Lindsay was standing in front of him.

"You home?" She asked waving a hand in his face.

"What's up, kid?" Nick asked.

"You know those are going to kill you one day? What's wrong?" She said but Nick didn't give her a chuckle, a smile... Nothing.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Nick said finishing his cigarette. "I got an offer to be undersheriff. That's what he wanted to talk to me about..." Nick said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's great!" She cheered as she gave him a hug. "Why do you look so bum? We must go celebrate. Have you told anyone? What did my mom say?" She shot off but Nick remained quiet. "Did you tell my mom?"

"I didn't tell her, but it doesn't matter."

"What are you talking about she'd..."

"She told me to go to San Diego." Nick said still disappointed.

"Nick..."

"Stop..." Nick said still upset. "I have to go get Sam." Nick leaving. Lindsay was left just as confused as Nick was earlier.

Lindsay immediately went to the lab searching all over for her mother. Lindsay searches what she thinks is every room. She hears whispers and rumors about a huge fight that Nick and Catherine had had but no one knew what about. Lindsay found her mother sitting in the locker room with reddened eyes.

"Mom..." Lindsay said running over and hugging her.

"I'm fine..." Catherine said wiping her eyes.

"What happened? I just saw Nick and..." Lindsay said and Catherine scoffed at his name.

"Nothing happened. Nothing's going to happen."

"Is this because of the job offer?"

"He should just go to San Diego."

"He really didn't tell you. Ecklie asked him to be his undersheriff." Lindsay said and Catherine gave her nervous chuckle before she started crying again. "Mom..."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. I don't want him to make a decision based on us, because there is no us."

"Shouldn't you let him decide that, instead of killing yourself about it?"

"No, because I know he will chose to stay."

"So, what's wrong?"

"He'd grow to resent me. He'd always wonder what could've happened if he'd left. I can't be the reason he stays." Catherine says wiping her eyes.

"Mom..." Lindsay said heartbroken for her mother. "Maybe, now isn't the best time for a relationship anyway. You have a lot going on with the girls, with the casino, and getting settled into the lab."

After a couple of minutes they both left the lockerroom and tried to just continue everyday lab business. With a little motivation to not hang their heads. Catherine realized everything that had happened would eventually would be okay. Her and Nick had overcome worse she thought, and hoped. Catherine wiped her eyes and marched into the lab like she owned it. That was until she turned the corner and saw Nick.

Nick felt his heart skip a beat as they passed eachother in the hallway. Nick remained ever so determined to complete his goal. After a phone call with his mother and a small pep talk from Greg. Nick knocked quietly knocked on Ecklie's door as he took a deep breath.

"Come on in, Nick." Ecklie said waving him in. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Me either. Some things have changed. I am honored that you asked me to fill such a role..."

"Stokes, I get it. Nolan's offer is pretty great. No one would be mad that you took it. It's..."

"Ecklie, I want the job. I'll be your undersheriff. This is were my friends are. This is where my home is. I like what you are trying to do, and I want to be apart of that." Nick said interrupting Ecklie. Ecklie smiling pleasantly surprised by Nick's choice and his passion.

* * *

Please Review! Sorry for the long wait I had an unexpected injury that required surgery. I am working on a quasi sequel. Let me know what you think. Thank you, and much love!


End file.
